The New Witch
by Fandom Queen of Epicness
Summary: What happens if a gorgeous witch shows up in Gryffindor Sixth Year? What Happens if a certain son of Harry Potter (Give you a hint, its not Albus) falls in love with her? But what if her past might prevent them from getting together?
1. Chapter 1

It was the welcoming feast of my sixth year at Hogwarts. Kids were laughing with their friends like I laughed with mine, everybody cheery, catching up whilst waiting for the Sorting Ceremony to begin. We all heard the heavy wooden doors creak open as McGonagall strood through with a bunch of terrified first years.

But they weren't the people of interest. No, that role went to the most gorgeous girl I'd ever seen.

She's way to old to be a first year! I thought to myself staring at the goddess like curves of the girl's body. She looked around nervous looking downright terrified.

"May I have your attention please!" McGonagall shouted over the din of the Great Hall. Immediately the whispers died down. "One early announcement! Most of you are probably wondering about why there is one person who doesn't belong among the first years." She retorted sharply to the crowd who muttered whispers in agreement, most of the male population (except the teachers of course) sat transfixed by the girl. "This is Heather Curn. Come on up dear." The old professor gestured to the girl who shakily walked up the steps to were McGonagall stood.

"She's the newest sixth year exchange student, from Australia." Rose, redheaded cousin gasped in delight staring contently at the professor and new student. "I hope all of you treat her with respect and try to make friends with her" said McGonagall giving everyone in the crowd a stern look while gently holding 'Heather's' arm. "Okay dear you're free to go back now" McGonagall whispered to her and let her arm go.

Heather quickly scurried down the two steps and got back in line, her long, thick, curly, dark, auburn hair streaming behind her, its gold tinted highlights gleaming.

"Now let us continue with sorting." Said the headmistress cheerfully taking out the scroll of names and placing the sorting hat on the stool.

"Hey James," whispered my best friend Jacob Halverstien, a wicked gleam in his hazel eyes, "look at Heather's curves she sure looks like a—" but he never got to finish because my baby sister Lily smacked him from across the table angrily.

"You prat! The poor girl's probably getting enough attention from every boy in this room as it is! And all you're thinking about doing with his is shagging her then dumping her! I cant believe you!" she hissed fury in her cocoa brown eyes.

Jacob shut his big mouth and stared at the furious redhead, fear evident. My sister maybe tiny, but that girl inherited my mother's and my grandmother's temper. It's not the best idea to get on her bad side, even if she is thirteen.

"OK Lil's calm down." Whispered Rose glaring at Jacob and patting Lily's back soothingly.

"Shut up!" I said "Its her turn!" we all turned our heads to where Heather now sat, the sorting hat over her eyes and ears the hem barely tickling her chin.

I crossed my fingers and mentally prayed that she'd be in Gryffindor, a few minutes later my wish was granted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" bellowed the old hat and McGonagall gently took it off her head. Heather walked anxiously to our table, taking a place next to Rose.

"Hi! I'm Rose Weasley Prefect. Welcome to Hogwarts and Gryffindor House." Rose smiled gently at Heather and held her hand out.

Heather gave a grateful smile. "Thanks" she said quietly in the sweetest voice I'd ever heard.

"Lily Potter. And this is my brother James." Said Lily smiling cheerfully at Heather and jabbing her thumb over her shoulder at me. I held my hand up and Heather blushed bright red.

"Potter? You mean like Harry Potter?" asked Heather, staring at us with the most intense brown eyes I've ever seen.

"He's our dad." Whispered my brother Albus. "I'm their other brother Albus, and the other Gryffindor Prefect." He said shaking her hand.

"Wicked." Said Heather looking at us with a beautiful smile on her face. Jeez, is everything on this girl flawless? I could get a whiff of her from where she sat and lets just say I think I have a new Amortentia smell because, just wow. She smelled of cinnamon and sugar and coffee. Her Aussie accent was the cutest thing I've ever heard. I ruffled my dark shaggy hair earnestly and was broken from my trance by Jacob.  
"Hey I'm Jacob and this is Fred. We're James' best mates and the bad boys of the school. Everyone knows us." He winked at her and she give him a weird look and smiled at Fred who smiled back her.

Fred was my cousin. He was named after my uncle George's twin who died in the final battle. He was a good kid and always good for a laugh. But unlike his father's brother he was very good in school and usually the strategist when planning for pranks.

**(Thought I'd change Fred II up a bit. Tell me what you think in the comments!) **

There was a silence as we all watched the Sorting until lastly Rory Zimmerman was sorted into Slytherin.

"We have cousins and siblings all over here." Said Rose. After McGonagall's little speech and the food appeared on plates. "Look over at the Ravenclaw table." She pointed to one of the tables. "That crowd of kids over there is Fred's twin sister Roxanne, feel free to call her Roxie if you want, My brother Hugo, he's Lily's age, our cousins Dominique and Louis. And lastly Lucy and Molly our other cousins are in Hufflepuff." She pointed at the Hufflepuff table and then at the Slytherins. "Then over there is my boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy."

"Wow." Whispered Heather sipping some pumpkin juice.

Finally the last of the cake had melted away and McGonagall did her speech.

We all trooped off to bed sleepily, ready for the new day. As I collapsed onto my four poster bed. My dreams were filled with thoughts of the beautiful, Heather Curn.

**There we go! I hope you guys liked it. This will be my main focus for now. Im sorry for not updating. Ive started seventh grade and been swamped. I've also been going through some depression issues. But anyways, bye guys.**

**Comment**

**Like**

**Favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody its me. Sorry for how long it's taken to update I've been super busy. But anyway I've been thinking and I think it's a good idea to rewrite one of my first stories. So if you feel like it vote on which ones you want me to update. So yeah anyways, onward!**

The next day I woke up feeling extremely drowsy and hungry, even though I had a heavy meal the night previous. I yawned and slipped out of my four-poster and slipped on my uniform, keeping my tie loose and shirt un-tucked, knowing McGonagall would comment on it in the Great Hall anyways.

"OI!" I yelled into Jacob's ear. His head swung up so fast I didn't even see it coming as it collided with my nose. I fell to the ground and clutched my nose groaning loudly.

"Sorry 'bout that mate" said Jacob looking down at me rubbing the back of his neck and smirking slightly.

"You're such a prat." I snapped as our two other roommate's Kevin Davis and Nicolas Martin and Fred (who fell off his bed because he was laughing so hard) looked at my now bloody nose.

"I'm going to breakfast." I said and mopped off the blood with a wet cloth.

I trooped down the stairs from my dormitory and into the common room. There on one of the armchairs sat a red haired girl reading a book.

"Hey Heather" I said looking at her surprised look.

"Hey, James right?' she asked marking her place and setting it on her lap.

"That's me. Are you hungry? I was just about to go get some breakfast. Care to join me?' I asked holding out a hand.

She blushed slightly and nodded gently grasping my hand with hers. Her skin was smooth and soft with dimpled knuckles that possibly made her even more gorgeous.

I helped her off and she let go after a few seconds then reached down to smooth her skirt. We set off through the portrait hole in silence before I tried to break the ice.

"So what brings you to Scotland?" I asked throwing a smile at her.

Heather stayed silent after I asked. "Hey, what did I say?" I asked looking at her concernedly.

"Nothing" she said quietly, "just homesick."

"You've been here a whole 24 hours." I pointed out gently.

"Actually two weeks. My parents couldn't get me here from Australia sooner so I came on July 18th." She said.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said embarrassed.

"Its ok James, you didn't know." She said gently.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. By the time we got to the Great Hall it was quarter to eight and we only had fifteen minutes to eat. Heather smiled softly at me then went to sit down by Lily and Rose. I sat down next to Albus and must've been daydreaming because the next thing I new my elbow was in the butter dish.

The whole section of the table laughed at me and I, embarrassed hastily tried wiping off the greasy stuff.

"Like mother like son." Sniggered Albus in my ear.

"What are you on about?" I snapped angrily at him stuffing some eggs into my mouth.

"Mum told me that she did the exact same thing when she first saw dad at eleven."

"So?" I asked staring at him, slightly irritated.

"So, mum was totally in love with dad at the time, so you know what that means?" he smirked a very un-Albuslike smirk at me. The more I thought about it the more I didn't want to know what it meant.

"It means you're in love with Heather Curn." He whispered.

What? I thought during my next first class (Transfiguration) after breakfast. I couldn't be in love with Heather Curn! We'd barely just met! I was so distracted that the teapot I was suppose to be Transfiguring into a turtle shattered when I'd said the incantation.

"Tsk tsk Mr. Potter." Said Professor Jannisyn. **(McGonagall is headmistress so she can't teach anymore because of her head duties.)**

"Sorry Professor." I said hastily and muttered _Reparo!_ And the teapot shards flew back together.

"What's the matter with you?" hissed Jacob leaning across the desk over by me. "This is your best subject."

"Just tired, I suppose." I muttered back and continued to try one the pot.

I had several more accidents in Potions, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures. Including several bad burns from two testy Blast-Ended Skrewts and a boil covered arm from a Potion gone wrong.

I finally collapsed on the armchair in the common room at five o'clock and got a start on the pile of homework my teachers had assigned me.

"Hey James." Said a tiny redheaded girl coming up to me and sitting on my chair's arm.

"Hey Lily." I answered rubbing my temples with my forefingers.

"How's that crush?" she asked smirking.

"Lemme guess." I said irritated. "Mum or Albus."

"Both." She answered and hugged my head gently playing with my hair a bit. "I'm not going to say anything. I know you have enough on your shoulders already. But you should know that Heather doesn't know."

"She doesn't?" I asked relieved.

"No. Albus didn't say loud enough for us to hear at breakfast. He told Rose and I personally. Heather wasn't with us. I promise I won't tell her."

"Thanks Lil's. Hey, did you and Al switch personalities or something? You both are acting unlike yourselves." I chuckled.

"You never know. And I'll never tell." She smirked and waved before heading up to her dorm.

It took me two more hours to finish my homework. Then I started working on a complex prank that Fred, Jacob and maybe Lily and I could pull on Al this weekend if he decided to open his mouth to anyone else about my 'crush' on Heather Curn. I trooped off to bed happy and exhausted from one of the most embarrassing first days of school ever.

**Done. I hope you guys liked it. I worked hard on it. It took two days to complete so I hope you people are happy. So I thought about it and I feel ready to take my writing to the next level so if Heather and James get together they will be super serious and more mature with each other if you know what I mean. I hope you guys don't laugh at me for saying so. Unlike some people…. *cough cough Amanda… Anyways…..**

**BYE GUYS!**

**XOXOXOXOX**

**~Emma **

**P.S. Happy National Day of Loneliness (aka Valentines Day) if your single. If your taken good for you! Emma Stop talking!**

**BYEEEEEEE**


End file.
